


Weird Woman Scare Me.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [29]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Mentions of mustard cookie, mentions of knight cookie (towhead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Dr. Wasabi is quite peeved yet is still dragged around by children!
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 4





	Weird Woman Scare Me.

Y'know, I'm usually a pretty happy person. No reason to live, no reason to get mad! But MILLENNIAL who kidnaps my fucking grandchild?!?! GAH! It's so frustrating. Mustard could be in danger, she could be lost, or even dead. Not to mention: Mustard wouldn't get kidnapped by those two nerds; Strawberry and Hero, but rather she'd willingly go with them. Meaning she purposely went with them and left me here. Which is a pierce through my heart, it is. My own family chose her friends over me? Meh, why should I care! I'm just cooky old Dr.Wasabi Cookie, yeah? Ye-eah, tsk.

" MR. ROLL CAKE FOR THE SAFETY OF OUR LIVES PLEASE STOP GOING 80 MILES IN A 30 MILES ZONE!" That Angel kid begged Roll Cake. I like Roll Cake (He was going 80 mph in a 30 mph zone but that's not why I like him.) because he doesn't listen and he makes it KNOWN he doesn't listen.

" WHAT?! I CAN"T HEAR YOU OVER THE ROAR OF THE TIRES!" Roll Cake shouted back, laughing right after. " CHILL OUT ANGEL I'VE NEVER CRASHED A VEHICLE IN MY LIFE."

Angel plopped back down in their seat, tightening their seat-belt and sadly smiling. It had been like this for about 5 minutes, with pure speed, and no stopping. We're heading to the forest that's located outside of the forest, so we can get water from a river there. This sounds disgusting, but I can't control people so- I don't know why they brought me along, I'd much rather go tend to that stupid towhead's needs again than be here. I'm pretty sure they brought me along so that I don't bother anyone else. Assholes. Do they think that I don't realize that? No one wants an old lady around being insane, right? Right-o, lads.

" WE"RE HERE WOOO!" Roll Cake happily yelled once the van came to a screeching halt. " Let's go get that water!"

" Haah...." Angel laughed, hopping out of the van, I followed them. " That was an experience well-lived!"

" Hell yeah, it was! Let's see... Angel! Lead us to one of those rivers!" Roll Cake kindly demanded, walking deeper into the forest. Angel nodded and went in front of us, they did lead us to a long and skinny river, with a good amount of flowing water. Though, the surrounding forest was green and had about 50 different types of leaves on the trees. It was cold, so cold I could see my breath. " Eh, remind me why we can't use water-bottles from the stores? Why do we gotta' use dirt water?"

" Because the water in the shops is probably all nasty, and this isn't 'dirt water' it's father nature's beautiful creation!" Angel takes out a bota bag (They just carry it around, it's so weird, like, why?) " Let's fill up and containers we can! Here!"

Angel Cookie then hands US bota bags. Out of ALL the things a child could randomly carry around WHY BOTA BAGS?! Whatever, we fill up the bota bags, and a couple of random tubs and jugs we found. Then Roll Cake shrieked.

" EEK!" It was THE highest pitched voice I had ever heard. And it came from that rotten kid. " GEEZ LADY DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"

Roll Cake kept shouting at 'the lady'. And yeah, when I went to look there was a very muscular and tan woman with long deep teal hair. She just stared wide-eyed at us.

" Hey? Are you listening?" Roll Cake KEPT SHOUTING. Kids should shut up sometimes. " You shouldn't just do that! A 'hello' would be nice y'know!"

" Shut... Mouth." The teal hair girl said. " ... Humph, get out..."

" What." Roll Cake scowled. " I ain't gonna' take commands from some creepy lady wearing thin TIGER HIDE in WINTER."

" Hello there!" Angel waved at the girl. " You're right Roll Cake! Ma'am, do you need a coat?"

" ... Coat." The girl nodded and spoke. " Cold... Forest..."

" Alright! We'll take you back with us to the wagon then!" Angel sang. Why're they always singing? No reason for it.

" Eh, fine." Roll Cake huffed and rolled his eyes. " Pack up the water. And the lady, I guess."

" Yay!" Angel cheered.  
So we packed everything up, and we got the girl's name. 'Tiger Lily Cookie' and guess what, she FREAKED out when the car started moving. I'm gonna' take a wild guess and say she was raised in that filthy forest. It makes sense! She had never even been in a car before, sheesh. The drive back was the same as the drive there, except the big lady took up room.

Grr, I'm just mad today. I would voice my frustration more BUT, I don't want to waste my time talking about what bothers me. In fact, in retrospect, Mustard Cookie is probably fine. Did you know that girl sniped down a crowd of Jellywalkers all one her own? In 15 minutes?! And by a crowd of Jellywalkers, I mean like, 20 of them. You don't often see 20 Jellywalkers all together anymore. I don't think it's stressed enough how little Jellywalkers are left, not many. You see, the Jellywalkers came from an asteroid that landed in Yogurca, that spread to the Mango Isles, and that led to the BLAH BLAH BLAH! Everywhere was infected. Something not many people know though is that Jellywalkers die a day after they're fully infected. That's right, they die. In those 24 hours, the Jellywalker will try their hardest to infect as many people as possible, they usually succeed.  
Now you know.


End file.
